Algo inesperado parte III
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Soarin y rainbow dash se amaran hasta la muerte


ALGO INESPERADO parte III  
>No sabia que hacer, si iba o me quedaba pero no tenía mucho tiempo le tenía que contestar en ese momento a Rarity.<br>Pero al fin me desidi, le dije que si. A la mañana siguiente no tenía intensión de levantarme,pero hoy era la presentación de los wonderbolts a si que no tuve otra opción que levantarme , bañarme y prepararme, salí de mi casa y volé hacia el show.  
>Estaba un guardia con unos lentes negros y aterrador en la entrada checando quien pasaba y quien no, me acerque y di los boletos y el guardia me pregunto mi nombre, en cuanto le dije mi nombre el me dijo - oh, señorita dash pase por aquí- el me guió a una zona VIP, entre y había una zona especial para mi, había un balcón para ver el show, servicio al cuarto y una nota. Esta decía: hola Rainbow Dash, disfrutas de tu estancia? Bueno te iré a ver después del show.<br>Yo pensaba que era Fancy Pants porque me había invitado a la fiesta y que si era así ,era muy amable. Después de unos minutos las bocinas empezaron a sonar " yeguas y caballos, el show de los wonderbolts esta por comenzar, tomen sus asientos el show en un momento comenzará.  
>Yo me acerque al balcón para ver la función, empezó la música y los wonderbolts empezaron a presentar, yo estaba asombrada como ellos hacían trucos asombrosos y algunos que parecían imposibles.<br>Después de una hora terminó el show, ya estaba lista para ver a Fancy Pants y darle las gracias, vi que se abría la puerta y en cuanto vi a Soarin le dije - tu!? - y el me contesto - pues quien mas linda - yo sonrojada y enojada le dije - no me llames linda- y el dijo - si preciosa- yo puse mi casco sobre mi cara tapándome los ojos mientras decía - no hay forma de tratar contigo, de todas formas que haces aquí? - pues vine a escuchar un gracias de ti - yo le dije - ¿porque de mi?- y el me dijo - pues por darte este lugar preciosa - yo le conteste - espera,¿tú fuiste quien me dio el lugar y el de la nota ? - el me contesto - aha y ... - el esperaba que le dijera gracias, entonces se lo dije, minutos después el me pregunto - ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? Y le respondí que si, después el me dijo mientras se iba - ok, nos vemos ahí preciosa - yo suspire y me fui volando a la casa de Rarity.  
>Entre y note que me estaba esperando con en vestido azul marino, ella me dijo que me lo pusiera pero yo me negué, no quería ponerme el vestido pues para mi son muy incomodos y nada geniales, pero de tanto que me insistía Rarity me harte y le dije que si enojada, lo agarre y me lo fui a poner, cuando salí y Rarity me vio me dijo que me veía asombrosa y aparte que nada mas faltaba mi pelo con una cara pensativa, de repente se le vino una idea y fue por toda clase de utensilios.<br>Minutos después ya estaba lista yo con el vestido azul y el pelo ondulado con un broche  
>Después me dio los boletos, le di las gracias y volé hacia la fiesta .<br>En cuanto llegue yo fui a buscar a los wonderbolts, primero vi a Spitfire, la capitana de los wonderbolts, empezamos a platicar pero cuando llego Soarin ella me dijo - nos vemos Rainbow,mientras se alejaba Soarin me dijo -te ves linda con ese vestido - yo sonrojada cambie de tema y le dije- gran fiesta ¿no crees?- el me respondió que si, a los pocos minutos me pregunto que si quería una bebida, yo le respondí que si, el fue a traerlas, las bebidas eran de color rojo y naranja que por cierto estaban muy ricas. Después de unas copas yo ya me sentía mareada y le dije a Soarin que mejor me iba, el preocupado me dijo que estaba lloviendo, y me guió a una ventana para que viera que estaba lloviendo y que mejor me quedara, le respondí que mejor si me quedaba, nos alejamos un poco de la ventana pero yo seguía a lado de la ventana y Soarin en la pared ,empezamos a platicar pero minutos después olía a gas no sabia si era eso o mi imaginación ,cuando de repente algo explota.  
>Por la explosión me había empujado a la ventana haciendo que se rompiera, pedazos de vidrio volaban que algunos estaban encajados en mi pecho y en mis alas ,cierro y abro los ojos lentamente, volteo hacia un lado y veo que estoy cayendo, yo estaba mas mareada por la explosión y no podía reaccionar, siento como el agua y mi sangre escurre un mi piel,en un esfuerzo de estar despierta veo que alguien viene volando rápido hacia mi, era Soarin intentando salvarme. Estaba mas cerca del suelo, yo sabia que el no lo iba a lograr pues estaba lejos de mi. Cierro los ojos para internarme dormir pues no quería sentir el dolor que iba sentir instantáneamente al tocar el suelo.<br>Doy un ultimo suspiro y ...

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
